


The Collar

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Collars, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Ryuji drops off something Yuuki bought...Smut ensues. So much smut...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 3





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine yuuki is secretly much freakier than ren

They were sitting on Ren’s couch, both only wearing flannel pajama pants, watching the second Scary Movie. Yuuki was rested in his arms, and the comfort of Ren’s embrace had his focus constantly shifting between the movie, and the soft pillow-ey feeling of Ren’s thighs under his arm.

Ren’s hand slid down to his butt, gently squeezing each soft pliant cheek before moving to his thighs. A single swipe of his hand made Yuuki whimper softly, and after a few minutes he gave a quick squeeze to the inside of his soft thigh, right below his slowly growing cock.

When his fingers slid over Yuuki’s cock, the boy swore quietly to himself as Ren’s phone went off with a series of  _ ding _ s.

“Sorry,” Ren said, placing his phone to his side.

The next three notifications on Ren’s phone didn’t bother Yuuki, but when the twentieth  _ ding _ of his phone was followed by a prolonged ringing that interrupted Cindy Campbell, he sat up and looked at Ren.

“Please, for the love of God, turn that off,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

Ren chuckled and silenced his phone, tossing it onto his bed as he pulled Yuuki into his lap, wrapping his arms around this boy’s stomach as he kissed the back of his neck. “You know you’re always the center of my attention,” he whispered, as he nipped at Yuuki’s ear. 

“I better be,” he responded, laying his head back to give Ren easier access to his neck.

The bell of Leblanc’s door rang, and the boys jumped at the noise of the door closing.

“Who the fuck is that?” Yuuki whispered in a panicked voice, holding onto Ren’s warm body as they creeped over to the staircase. Ren tightened his embrace protectively around Yuuki, slowly looking down into the cafe.

Ren burst out laughing before pulling Yuuki down the stairs. “Hey Ryuji,” he yelled, rolling his eyes as he maintained his firm grip on the other boy. Yuuki looked at him in panic, motioning to their state of undress but Ren simply shrugged and stepped into the cafe.

“Yo!” Ryuji replied. “Wassup mothafuckas!”

Yuuki rolled his eyes before saying, “You dumbass, you scared the shit out of us!”

Ren laughed, pulling Yuuki into his arms as he replied, “What do you mean ‘us’? You were the one jumping into my arms!” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes as he pulled a small black bag out of his jacket. “Here’s that thing you needed Yuuki,” he said as he threw it over to the small boy.

“Oh my god,” Yuuki gasped as he caught the bag, looking up at Ryuji to ask, “Is this the…?”

A single nod of confirmation from Ryuji as well as his knowing smirk made Yuuki blush as Ryuji stood up, walking over to the door. “I only came by to drop that off for Yuuki, I won’t interrupt your date anymore. Bye Ren! Yuuki!”

Ren’s jaw dropped at Ryuji’s abrupt exit, and when the door closed with a light thud Yuuki walked over to lock it, looking into the black plastic bag in his hands and giggling to himself as he began to blush.

“What is it?” Ren asked as he reached out for Yuuki’s hand. The boy reached into the bag and pulled out a short lease attached to a collar, both a smooth matte black. The inside was lined with a soft velvety fabric, and the small silver ring that hung from it matched the letters that spelled ‘BABY’.

“I uh… I saw it and thought it would feel nice… and also thought you’d like it. I decided to get it, cause it could probably go okay with some of my nicer outfits too,” Yuuki said nervously, continuing as he held it in his hands. “But I really didn’t wanna have to explain why that was on the credit card statements, my mom would have been so confused.... so I gave Ryuji the cash for it. I just didn’t expect it to come so soon.”

Ren gaped at him for a moment, his face growing pink, before regaining his composure and walking over to him. “So you’re gonna wear it? Like, frequently?”

Yuuki looked at him expectantly, waiting for a snide comment or mean joke, but Ren stayed silent. Ren had never been unkind to him before, so he gathered his courage, swallowed, and nodded. Ren said nothing, merely biting his lip and placing his hands over Yuuki’s before he grabbed the collar, opening it and wordlessly reaching up to Yuuki’s neck.

Yuuki stood in shock for a moment, before tilting his head back slightly as Ren gently locked the collar around the boy’s small blemished neck. Slipping a finger through the small ring, he tugged Yuuki towards him, stopping just before their lips met.

“I like this. I like this a lot,” Ren murmured softly. Yuuki’s lips were swollen and bruised from the past day, and as Ren smashed his lips against his boyfriend’s, Yuuki whimpered into Ren’s mouth, bringing his hand up to hold his face as Ren slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

Yuuki’s mouth fell open, accepting Ren’s tongue as he pushed into the boy’s mouth and flicked his tongue around. With a firm press against Yuuki’s tongue, the boy whimpered louder as his hands found Ren’s soft hair, tugging gently as Ren sucked gently on his lip. 

Yuuki went limp in his arms as Ren embraced him, carrying the small boy up to his room and sitting on his couch, with Yuuki straddling him as Ren adjusted the leash in his hand, resting his hand on Yuuki’s chest as he lightly tugged on the collar.

“Can you be good for me?” Ren said softly to the boy. He pressed light kisses to Yuuki’s nipples as he began to squirm in his arms. 

Yuuki nodded softly. Ren placed his fingers on the boy’s chin and looked at him seriously. “Okay. If the collar hurts at all, or you get scared or uncomfortable, say the word and I’ll stop right away.” 

The word was ‘Phansite,’ and when Yuuki gave another obedient nod and went still in Ren’s arms, his composure broke. He picked the limp boy up, dropping him on the bed as he tugged his pajama pants off. 

With a tug of the leash, Yuuki was on his knees, covering his cock with his small hands as Ren looked down at him. He reached down and held the collar, tugging the boy’s face into his crotch. Sitting on the bed, Ren shifted as Yuuki slipped his pants off, freeing his cock from the tight fabric. 

Yuuki wrapped a single hand around Ren’s cock, placing his other on his thigh to steady himself. “Use your mouth,” Ren ordered. His voice was monotone, his expression completely blank as his free hand found Yuuki’s hair, pulling it as the boy slowly wrapped his trembling lips around Ren’s cock.

He held Ren’s cock with one hand, pathetically licking and sucking on it, gently nipping the tip before he took it deeper into his mouth. “Wike dis?” Yuuki asked with feigned innocence, his words muffled as he sucked gently on the underside of his cock.

“Perfect. You’re fucking perfect,” Ren praised, tightening his grip on the boy’s hair. “You’re being so good for me, so obedient.”

Yuuki pulled away from Ren, looking up at him with wide eyes as he asked, “R-Ren… Only I-I’m good enough for you. Right? I’m the only one that gets to do this…”

Ren pulled the leash tighter as Yuuki took him back into his mouth, pressing his nose against the short soft hairs above Ren’s cock as he took him all the way in, breathing slowly through his nose.

“Only you Yuuki,” Ren said lovingly. “I only want you, my perfect boy. You’re all mine, and I’m yours.” 

Yuuki whimpered, and the vibration from the sound made Ren’s cock begin dripping on his swollen lips. As he stuck his tongue out to gently lick the slit of his cock, Ren groaned, continuing his praise as he began to thrust into Yuuki’s mouth.

“If I could, I’d tie you to my bed, never let anyone else look at you. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You- _ Fuck Yuuki!  _ You love being owned, love being my boy don’t you?”

With a final tug on the leash, he bottomed out in Yuuki’s mouth and came, his knuckles going white as he held onto the smaller boy’s hair. He pulled out slowly, gently rubbing his thumb against Yuuki’s cheek. 

“Don’t swallow. There you go, you’re a good boy, such a good boy, you took my load so well. You were made for me, just for me,” he said, before pulling Yuuki into his lap as he wrapped his arms around the naked boy.

He pressed his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth, flicking his tongue against the boy’s and sucking on it. When a salty mix of semen and saliva began to slowly drip from their mouths, Ren pulled away and reached for Yuuki’s throbbing cock.

“Be good for me, cum for me baby. My pretty boy, so perfect and sweet. Cum for me,” Ren whispered softly in his ear. It only took a few short tugs of Ren’s hand on Yuuki’s cock for the boy to break down in his arms, crying out as he blabbed incomprehensibly.

“Please Ren, pleaseplease _ please fuck!” _ he whimpered, and with a final gentle tug on the boy’s cock, Yuuki came in thick ropes on his chest. His grasp on Ren never relaxed as he came down from his orgasm, even after the collar opened and Ren dropped it on the couch. 

Ren held him in the bed, rubbing circles into the boy’s skin as he worshipped Yuuki’s body, every kiss Ren planted on his body accompanied by soft praise.

“You were so good, so good for me baby boy. My sweet boy, I love you.”

As Yuuki came back down, Ren’s kisses gravitated to his face as he began kissing and sucking on his ear, smiling as Yuuki said, “That was definitely worth the money…”

“Well,” Ren began slowly, “I could always try it on sometime…”

Yuuki looked up at him and smiled deviously before saying, “Like now?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, give me a ren/yuuki idea


End file.
